Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Devices in a network with limited transmission range typically rely on network devices such as repeaters to transmit data to each other. These devices may include input devices, such as controllers, and/or end devices, such as home appliances and/or sensors. A repeater with additional functionality, such as a base station, may be used to manage communication among repeaters, controllers and/or end devices. Each repeater, controller, and/or end device may have a respective coverage area for data transmission. Repeaters may be configured to relay data among controllers and/or end devices when respective coverage areas are not overlapping.